The EZI Pyjamas
by MatsuokAnna
Summary: "EZI Pyjamas: DEF 32.1 fake Pyjamas with the face of EZI. You'll have nightmares if you sleep in it." What would happen if our favorite game characters slept in it...
1. Part 1: Heroes

**A/N**: Random idea is random, I like making fun of things whether I love them or hate them.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eternal Sonata, all characters and items and everything belong to Tri-Crescendo and Namco Bandai.

* * *

><p><span>"The EZI Pyjamas"<span>

_EZI Pyjamas: DEF +32.1 (fake) Pyjamas with the face of EZI. You'll have nightmares if you sleep in it. _

Getting new items is always fun, especially when you get them for free. And well, beggars should not be choosers, so why not try them out before eventually selling them.

Take these EZI pyjamas for instance, free, and not worth selling. They're soft, warm and comfortable, perfect for sleeping you'd think.

Think again.

.-.

Allegretto forced Beat to try them out the first night they got them. Sure Beat was pleased to fall asleep in those warm comfortable pyjamas, until he got those dreams.

Dreams he'd rather not talk about, but they were about girls, Salsa mainly, and monsters too. He peed.

"I don't want to wear those pyjamas ever again!" He had said the next morning, he had already taken them off in the middle of the night and had slept the rest of the night butt naked next to Allegretto who wasn't too pleased about this but kept his mouth shut wisely.

.-.

Salsa was next, claiming the pyjamas herself, saying Beat was a coward, bugging him a bit more about how he was shorter than her. Though everyone knows that is only in her head, and that she secretly likes Beat.

She too dreamt dreams she'd rather not talk about. About pirates, the kind of people she likes so much, but they were… different. There was also that old man that served the count, the one who threw her in jail.

Salsa was strangely quiet the next day, staring into space, not saying one thing. Even Beat got concerned.

They washed the pyjamas again, because Salsa too peed herself, though she claimed it was only sweat.

.-.

March was the pyjamas next victim. She loved how warm and comfortable they were, and she believed strongly that EZI was a good god and wouldn't hurt her in any way.

Boy was she wrong.

She woke up screaming, waking everyone in the process. Beat got concerned, Salsa annoyed. They all asked if she was all right, offering her glasses of water and extra blankets, even a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm all right" She said. "Just a little nightmare." She had smiled one of her usual assuring smiles and everyone went back to sleep. March didn't.

.-.

The next night Viola wanted to wear the comfortable, now washed three times, pyjamas.

She dreamt of Jazz, it was a pleasant dream. Until Falsetto, Claves and even Rondo showed up that was.

She didn't pee, but the pyjamas still got wet, mostly sweat and tears. She also got her period that night, might have been a side effect of the pyjamas.

No one got to know about her sweating, crying and menstruating, because she went and washed the pyjamas before everyone else woke. After all, she did have some image to keep up, especially around Jazz.

.-.

Allegretto tried them out next. Secretly hoping he'd sleepwalk and wake up next to Polka.

He didn't, he did dream of her though. What she was doing at first he'd rather not talk about but it sure made him blush. After that she jumped again, from that damn cliff, not ever coming back up again.

He wanted to burn those pyjamas the moment he woke up. Jazz stopped him.

.-.

Since the others seemed to get afraid of the pyjamas, Jazz, being the fearless leader he is, offered to wear the pyjamas the next night.

He didn't wake up screaming, he didn't pee, nor did he want to burn the pyjamas the next morning, In fact, it looked like the pyjamas hadn't affected him in any way.

He did have a dream, a dream most people would have considered a nightmare. It was about Claves, and Rondo too. About how Rondo killed Claves, while he was there, Claves looking at him with those helpless eyes…

He was used to this dream.

The pyjamas didn't need to be washed this time, Jazz hadn't sweated, peed, or menstruated.

.-.

Falsetto wanted them next, and we all know that is because Jazz had slept in them the night before.

She woke up in the middle of the night, able to hold in her scream. She wanted to scream though. Her dream wasn't much different from Viola's one, though instead of Claves, Rondo and Viola stealing Jazz away, it was that strange man called Fugue, and she was sure she caught a glimpse of Waltz being there too.

The next morning the pyjamas had been thrown into a corner of the inns room. Viola knew what happened when she saw them, she didn't ask.

.-.

Claves offered to try them next, after being brought back to life again she hadn't slept in something as comfortable as those pyjamas. The face of EZI scared her a bit though, it reminded her of the things she had seen on the other side.

She slept through the night, having one of the most vivid dreams she ever had in her life. It was almost as if she was back on the other side again. Everything was black.

She screamed, called out for Jazz. But he didn't hear, he was in the other room. And Viola and Falsetto weren't going to get him, not in a lifetime.

.-.

The next morning she forced the pyjamas on Serenade, saying she should try them out next. There was an underlying meaning which Serenade understood, but the others didn't.

She obeyed, wearing the pyjamas at night, experiencing the nightmares she'd rather not experience. About her brother, her life in the castle, the "what if"s.

What if Crescendo had found out about her being a spy and had locked her away, maybe even tortured her. He looked at her with the cold eyes he had faced her brother with.

She cried.

.-.

She woke Crescendo early the next morning, searching for his comfortable warmth, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go of him again.

He wore them next, feeling the need to understand why his beloved fiancée acted like this after sleeping in those strange EZI pyjamas.

He had the strangest dream about Serenade, about her keeping to her spy mission, deceiving him in the end. Leaving him with a broken heart.

He didn't understand, was there a hidden meaning behind this dream? Maybe the pyjamas showed you the future…

.-.

Utterly confused about the dream Crescendo bumped into Polka the next morning. They had a conversation, but he barely remembered. He handed over the pyjamas, Polka wanted to try out their warmth for a night.

She regretted it.

The dream was mainly about Frederic, he was saying strange things. Not like the things he had said at the end of their journey, but things like; "I want to tune your chords" It was all really confusing, but very vivid.

The last part of the dream scarred her for life, leaving her with a huge trauma. One which she'd never talk about, not ever.

.-.

Frederic met her the next morning, she avoided eye contact with him, shoving the pyjamas in his arms and dashing away after doing so. He was confused.

That night he decided to sleep in the pyjamas, maybe he would sleep well this night. Sleeping was always uncomfortable in this world. He knew he was dead in his real world after all.

The dream was surprising, he was back in the real world, back with his family, and everything until now had been a dream. He wasn't sick, he didn't die, everything had just been a dream.

Until he woke up, wearing the EZI pyjamas, in a guestroom of the Baroque castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The EZI pyjamas, I've always wondered if the characters ever tried them out. I wanted to stick to just the good guys, but I'm considering letting Waltz and co wear them too, just for fun.

Please review? :3


	2. Part 2: Villains

**A/N**: Oh joy, more EZI Pyjamas XD More randomness. This time the bad guys.

Oh and another thing, I added a poll to my profile, please vote? *looks at you with irresistible puppy eyes*

Disclaimer done in first chap, so not doing again.

* * *

><p><strong>"The EZI Pyjamas"<strong>

Part 2

After waking up from his horrible dream, Frederic decided to dispose of those awful pyjamas. The very next time they passed a stream he threw them in, watching as the little package drifted down the stream.

He hoped he'd never see those awful clothes again.

.-.

Far far away from where Frederic dumped the pyjamas, Legato was washing underwear in the river that flows past the castle garden. He was blushing slightly while holding the underwear that certainly wasn't his.

His eye caught sight of a strange object stuck in one of the branches of the bush that was growing in the river. Curious for what it was he reached out, stretching out at far as he could, and grabbed the object.

He untied the rope that was used to tie it on a bunch and revealed a pair of pyjamas with a strange picture on it. Included in the package was a description. It was smudged but you could make out a few words.

"E.. Pyjamas: P…mas with the … of ..I. You'll ...e …es if you sleep in it."

Legato found this strange pair of pyjamas too interesting to just throw back into the river and decided to bring it to his master.

.-.

Of course, Waltz wasn't too happy to see his servant coming back with some weird piece of clothing he fished out of the river, but upon reading the description he decided to give it a try.

It was quite obvious you'd gain something from sleeping in those ugly pyjamas. So he did.

That night Waltz went to bed wearing the weird pyjamas, he didn't feel all too comfortable wearing something that wasn't exclusively made for him, but they were comfy nonetheless.

He dreamt, which was weird because he never had dreams. And if he did he never remembered them. This one was vivid though, one he'd certainly remember the rest of his life.

First he was being worshipped by the whole world, he was loved, respected and remembered for eternity. But then suddenly no one remembered him, no one knew who he was, not even Legato.

He thought they were pulling a trick on him, but then he found himself thrown into the prison of Forte by the Count of Forte himself, Legato.

He woke up bathing in sweat, it seemed he had screamed because not long after Legato barged into his room asking if everything was okay.

.-.

Legato got no answer from the count, all he got were the pyjamas thrown into his face, and an order to wear them the next night.

And so he did, after all he was Waltz' devoted servant. He'd do anything for him, even if it was wearing some pyjamas.

Legato pulled on the pyjamas with a slight blush on his cheeks as he remembered Waltz had worn them the night before. They fitted perfectly, as if they adjusted to your size.

He dreamt wet dreams about the count doing dirty things to his lower part, until he bit…

.-.

The next morning Legato ran into Fugue while holding the cursed pyjamas. Desperate to get rid of them so he'd never have those dreams again, he forced them on Fugue, saying the count had ordered everyone to sleep in them.

Confused by the strange order, but not willing to disobey the count, Fugue slept in the pyjamas with the weird face on it that strangely reminded him of something.

He dreamt of finding the glowing agogos, but got electrocuted the moment he touched one.

.-.

Rondo knocked on Fugue's door the next morning, asking if he was going to do that mission Waltz had assigned him to or not.

Tough the only thing she saw of him was his hand, and she also heard of the strange orders Waltz had given out. Wearing a pyjama, that certainly was one of the weirdest things Waltz had ever made them do.

But she too could not get herself in the dangers of disobeying the count and wore the pyjamas. That was, after she washed it, because the thing was dripping wet from sweat. And was that a bite mark? She didn't even want to know.

They were quite comfortable, despite being worn by lots or other people before her. They were soft and warm, different from her usual pyjamas, and she soon fell asleep.

She dreamt of Claves, the moment when she killed her. Guilt washed over her again, after all they had been friends before all this. But this time, instead of being able to walk away without any problem, Claves was suddenly standing again, stabbing her with the last strength she had.

She felt relieved, Claves had given her what she deserved after betraying her friend like this.

Then she woke up, remembered it had all just been a dream, and cried.

.-.

She met Tuba at his usual spot outside the Gate, waiting for the rebels that were never going to show up. She gave him the pyjamas, and the orders and left without saying another word, feeling utterly depressed.

Tuba accepted the pyjamas with a strange look on his face, he was surprised by Rondo's lack of attitude and the strange orders, but like all, he obeyed, afraid to lose his head if he didn't.

He forced himself in the pyjamas that seemed to be way too small for his large body. Though when he succeeded in putting them on, they fitted like they were made for him.

He slept like a baby, he didn't have one of his usual nightmares about little kids and a bridge, but dreamt of Rondo. She was acting the way she had done this morning, quiet and shy. Or at least that is how he had taken it.

She shuffled her feet sheepishly, blushing slightly, avoiding his eyes, opened her mouth. She pronounced his name, ready to confess, and then started laughing in his face, laughing so loud she cried.

Then Fugue and Waltz came out of the bushes, laughing their asses off, and he spotted Legato too, chuckling to himself evilly.

Then he woke up, gasping for air. He ripped off the pyjamas, throwing them out of the window where they fell back into the river.

He'd rather have dreams about bridges and little children.

.-.

So now more people experienced the powers of the EZI pyjamas. They had been worn by many people already, but were thrown back into the river and were now being brought to some other destined person.

Oh where will the pyjamas end up next?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yes you read that right, doing a next chapter, just cuz I can XD And now that I think of it I could do another one… *makes digital post-it on laptop*

Lol I'll leave you to your own fantasies about most dreams, but I just wanted to note on the Legato dream, lower part… I guess you all understand, and it's Waltz that bites, not Legato.

Just wanted to make it clear cuz I thought it might be confusing XD

So I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to write the next chapter (or chapterS) soon ^^

Review? *irresistible puppy eyes*


	3. Part 3: Solfege

**A/N: **So yeah… I figured I might as well just update this one too…

This chap is about Solfege, it turned out longer than I thought it would and it might be a bit…strange.

I'm kinda making a reference to my Random Pairing Project, so for people who've read that, I hope you know which chap I'm talking about lol.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The EZI Pyjamas"<strong>

Part 3

The EZI Pyjamas found their way through the river to Tenuto, where Solfege fished them out of the river. She recognized the face of EZI, even though the picture was pretty faded by now. She found a very faded label on the inside of the right sleeve.

"… jama... as… it… e… f… Yo..l.. i… ou… slee… n… it."

This wasn't a very useful description, but Solfege had learned not to judge something by its appearance. It was obvious these were pyjamas, and she could always use an extra pair, for when winter decided to stop by their tiny village. She washed them, dried them and folded them up nicely to them lay them in the closet for the next few months.

After a week she had already completely forgotten about these strange pyjamas she had fished out of the river. But a month later, winter hit the village, and not just your usual winter, but a freezing cold one. Outside was a thick layer of snow, it was impossible to get out of your house, not to mention going through the forest to buy food in Rittardando.

Solfege had hurled herself in front of the fireplace where one of her last logs of firewood was burning, she had wrapped herself in all of the blankets she could find, wearing all of her pyjamas at the same time.

Like that she fell asleep, totally unaware of what the night had in store for her.

She woke up from a knock on the door. Confused and still half asleep, she got up from her cozy place and wobbled over to the door. It didn't seem as cold as before, and it was light outside, had she already slept the entire night?

When she opened the door there was no one there, and where was the snow? How come it looked like spring while it was the middle of winter?

"Oh…" she thought, "maybe Frederic has died already and the world has reset itself again." She nodded to herself in agreement and stepped outside to pick up little Polka in the flower field.

It was strangely quiet outside, even if it was early in the morning, there'd usually be some birds around. She didn't really mind, it was better that no one saw how Polka came floating down the sky, surrounded by glowing Agogo's.

When she reached the flower fields, she noticed Polka coming down. The light of the Agogo's made it hard to make out Polka's figure. She was still pretty high up, so Solfege decided to sit down while waiting for Polka to reach the ground.

While she was making a flower crown for little Polka, she noticed that the soft sea breeze turned into a rough wind. Clouds flocked together, and the sky was becoming darker.

This had never happened before and worried Solfege. She looked up to see Polka was still steadily descending towards the earth. The wind didn't seem to effect her. The Agogo's were probably protecting her.

Solfege narrowed her eyes and looked at Polka a little better. Now that the glowing mass had gotten closer, it didn't look so much like Polka at all. She spotted a top hat, why would Polka wear a top hat? What were the almighty people above thinking?

As the figure in the top hat came even closer, Solfege noticed it was also a lot larger than Polka. This couldn't be Polka, but if it wasn't Polka, then what could it be?

A top hat! Solfege realized it now. The only person she knew who wore a top hat, was Frederic, the man which this was all about. But why would he be descending down from the sky?

Solfege shrugged, they probably had a good reason to do this. Even though something like this had never happened before.

She stood up, trying to stand still on one place, which was a little hard because of the wind. As the person came closer to the earth, Solfege extended her hands to catch the new person she was going to have to take care of for a while.

When it was close enough she saw it was indeed Frederic, slightly younger, but it was Frederic.

The moment she touched his body, his eyes flashed open. They were a flaming red, and showed pure hatred. This wasn't something Solfege had expected, so she pulled her hands back in surprise.

By doing this she caused him to fall down. She wanted to help him up, but took a step back when she noticed blue smoke coming from his body.

His body twitched and he raised himself up, in a way no normal human could, and stared at her with his flaming eyes. He smiled, but his smile seemed empty. There was something wrong, very very wrong.

Solfege looked panicked, what was happening? Frederic took a step closer, and Solfege took a step back. Frederic's eye twitched and he extended an arm. He touched her face in a gentle way, but his hand was cold.

Solfege froze in disgust, this wasn't Frederic, and something had gone wrong. But she wasn't afraid, soon the almighty people above would realize an error had occurred and would reset the world again.

Though, nothing happened. Frederic came closer and closer, now holding her face with both his hands. He held his face close to hers, as if he was going to kiss her. His burning eyes stayed on hers the entire time.

Now Solfege started to feel a burning pain on her cheeks, from the corner of her eye she could see purple smoke coming from his hands, and thus also her face. He wore a smirk on his face and opened his mouth.

"You killed me Solfege…" This confused her, had she ever killed him? She could not remember. "You killed me, and now I will finally get my revenge." Memories started flooding her mind. Now she remembered, and realized she had made a grave mistake in the past.

A whole lot of world resets ago, she had selfishly killed Frederic, because she just could not stand to lose Polka all over again. The almighty people above had punished her, and she had never done it again.

But why, why would Frederic come seek revenge now? After all this time?

The pain on her cheeks became worse, too much to still think clearly. She started screaming, wanted to rip herself out of his grip, but her held on tight, and burned away her cheeks with his cold hands.

He breathed on her, whirling her in purple smoke. Her body started to burn everywhere, she wanted to close her eyes, rip herself out of this, run away, but was unable to do so. Somehow she was unable to move and was forced to stay in this hellhole.

Frederic was still holding her face, glaring at her with his burning eyes, forcing her to keep her eyes open.

This was the worst Solfege had ever felt, not only had she lost Polka, she was also getting killed by the person she was supposed to lead to his destiny.

A tear rolled down her check, and Frederic burst into a maniacally laugh. She started to scream, louder and louder, hoping it would ease away some of the pain.

Solfege's head hit the wooden floor of her house, she opened her eyes and gasped for air. Where was she? Where did Frederic go? She looked around in a panic.

She was at home, still wrapped in all of her blankets and pyjamas, in front of the fireplace. It had all just been a dream, nothing had happened. The world hadn't been reset, Frederic hadn't come to seek revenge, Polka was still on her journey.

She let out a sigh of relief while she got out of all the blankets. Outside it was light, and you could see the snow on the window-still.

Still, she felt that awful burning feeling all over her body, but she figured it was just her imagination. She walked to the wash table to splash some water in her face. After doing so she dried her face and took a glance in the mirror.

That was when she saw it. On both of her cheeks were big red burning marks. She screamed, fell onto the floor, crawled up again and checked the mirror again.

Yep, they were definitely there, two burning marks, kind of shaped like hands.

"It must have been the heat…" She thought. "I think one of the sparks from the fire fell onto my face." But she couldn't shake the feeling off it was something more.

She got out of all her clothes. Then noticed the EZI pyjamas. She had been wearing them straight onto her skin, and they were soaked in sweat. " I guess I'll wash them while I bathe in the river."

She went outside and quickly jumped into the water to cool herself. It felt like heaven to her cheeks, and stayed in for quite a while, even after her toes got numb. During that time she washed her dirty clothes, and thus also the EZI pyjamas.

But the EZI pyjamas had done its job and decided it should go look for another victim. Solfege lost grip on them because of her numb fingers and the pyjamas glided away from her in silence. She only noticed they were gone once she took her hands out of the water.

And thus the EZI pyjamas went to look for another victim, determined to make sure everyone in this world would experience their greatest nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Did you figure out which ESRPP chap I was talking about?

So yeah… I told you… weird.

Anyway, there's going to be another chapter. Not gonna tell who though XD And maybe, just maybe there will be another one, but I'm not so sure yet…

So, I hope you enjoyed it, and eehm… see you next time? :3


	4. Part 4: Dolce

**A/N: **Because I wanted to write something, but still can't find the right idea for the Random Pairing Project, I decided to continue with this one.

This time it's Dolce, don't know if you guys already were expecting that but oh well.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The EZI Pyjamas"<strong>

Part 4

The EZI Pyjamas had decided to try out the big ocean. Maybe they'd wash onto some shore, or some kind of ship would fish them out of the see. They were ready for another adventure, ready for a new nightmare.

After a week of floating in the salty water, which damaged the fabric severely, a big wooden ship sailed past.

"I SEE SOMETHING IN THE WATER!" One of the crew members yelled. "IT LOOKS LIKE A PIECE OF CLOTH!" More crew members walked over to the side of the boat and looked at the piece of cloth silently drifting by their big ship.

"Shall we fish it out?" One asked the others. "Why not, maybe the captain will like it? Maybe it's even valuable!" This made the crew excited. Their captain was always in for something valuable, so there was no harm fishing this thing out of the sea.

One of the crew members got a long pole and after a few tries, he was able to get a hold of the now entirely white pyjamas.

The crew gathered around, curious for what the mysterious cloth was. The man who fished it out of the water wringed the excess water out of the cloth and unfolded it. Disappointed noises were made once was clear it was nothing more but an ordinary pyjama.

"What is all this noise about? Why aren't you all at your posts?" Every single crew member jolted in surprise and rushed back to their posts, acting as if nothing had happened. Their captain may be a woman, but she could be even scarier than hell itself.

"What is that dirty thing you are holding?" Their captain barged over to the man who was still holding the pyjamas. He had stiffened from fright, and had been too slow to realize he would have been better off if he had just rushed to some part of the ship.

"Don't tell me you guys have been fishing weird things out of the ocean again? We have no place for that crap! If we kept all the things you guys fished out of the ocean, we'd be lying on the bottom of the ocean ourselves already!" She snatched the pyjamas out of the guys hand and inspected them thoroughly.

"Well? Why did you decide to fish this dirty piece of crap out of the water?" She glared at the guy with her one eye. "W-well... uuuh…" The guy staggered, unable to come up with anything that she would believe and would spare his life at the same time.

"That's it! I recognise you, you've done this kind of things before, I thought I had warned you not to do this again. That's gonna be the plank for you matey!" She laughed out loud, and all the others laughed along with her, afraid that they were the next to walk the plank.

The guy fell on his knees. "No please ma'am! Not the plank!" He begged, but the captain didn't change her mind and started poking him towards the plank.

"Now hold on a minute Dolce." An elderly man made his way through the excited crowd. "Let me see that for a moment dear."

Everyone went silent. This was old Jack, the wisest and oldest pirate from the ship, even captain Dolce barely raised her voice against him. He knew a lot, but you'd never know if he was making things up, or was telling the truth.

Dolce handed him the pyjamas and he inspected them with a keen eye. He mumbled things to himself and nodded now and then. "Right right, I see."

"Well? What is it old man?" Dolce demanded. She was getting impatient, she wanted to get this over with, there was a ton of things to do, she had to decipher their newest treasure map.

"This, my dear captain, is the legendary EZI Pyjamas." He said when he handed it back to Dolce.

"What does that mean? Is it worth a lot?" She looked at the pyjamas, they didn't really look like anything special to her, just an ordinary pair of old ugly pyjamas.

"Oh certainly! But not only that, it is said that the person who wears these for one night, and is able to withstand the possible nightmares it will bring, will gain the riches of rich." The crew marvelled at his words, he really did know everything.

"In other words, if you wear this for a night, you'll find the biggest treasure there is in life." He made a dramatic gesture with his arms, trying to express how much he actually meant.

Dolce looked at him as if he had gone crazy, but didn't throw the pyjamas back into the sea. She allowed the guy to come back aboard, and disappeared together with the pyjamas, and her first and second lieutenant, back into the body of the ship.

"You go wash these so they're nice and fresh, I want to wear them tonight." She commanded her second lieutenant. He saluted her, accepted the pyjamas and rushed off to the laundry room.

Dolce continued down the ship together with her first lieutenant. "If I don't gain any kind of riches after I sleep in that damned thing, I will strangle that old crazy man with my own bare hand." She ranted to herself.

"Uuhm but captain…" Her first lieutenant interrupted her thoughts. "You only have one hand…" She shot a glare at him and he shut up immediately, it had been a mistake to make such a clever comment at a time like this.

Old Jack had secretly followed her, knowing fully well that he had made up the treasure part, he was only trying to save that newbie's butt. But he now greatly regretted doing this. He, too, knew that Dolce would have no mercy if promises were broken, if things had been said that weren't true, especially if it was about treasures.

That night Dolce put on the weird pyjamas, they were faded, stretched in strange places, and the label inside itched, but if it was for treasure she'd already even cut of her own hand, and sacrificed an eye, so this was nothing.

At the same time, old Jack was making his escape, he had tied a paddle to a barrel and lowered them into the sea. After that he jumped after it and silently paddled his way away from Pirate ship Dolce. Saying goodbye to his pirate life and deciding to go live ashore, acting like some senile old man.

Dolce had plopped herself onto her bed, and was already dead asleep.

She suddenly awoke from a sudden movement from the ship. She rolled out of her bed and almost hit her head against the table. The ship was shaking, and she could hear her crew making a whole lot of noise.

She grabbed her hook, eye patch and hat and rushed out of her room, to the deck. What she discovered there was not something she'd expect to ever have seen in her life. She had heard from its existence, but she had never dared to hope to see it with her own one eye.

"Captain!" The crewmen called out when they saw her. Apparently they were relieved to see their captain, hoping she'd know what to do. "Captain! What are your orders?"

She ignored them and walked to the side of the ship, she wanted a better look on this marvellous creature that was currently just poking her precious ship.

"The Kraken…" She mumbled, gazing at the gigantic octopus. Its head was currently above water, and its eyes were curiously looking at her ship. One of its tentacles was feeling up the ship. Its suctions cups were as big as a bed, and the ones left unseen were probably even bigger.

"By the sunken city of Atlantis. Never in my life I expected to stand eye to eye with you." She mumbled to herself. She had the sudden urge to touch and slowly reached out to the squirming slimy tentacle.

Her fingers slightly brushed between two of the suction cups. Its texture was like nothing she had ever felt before. Slimy, but pleasant. Her fingers went a little numb, but that didn't stop her from touching.

"Dolce! Stop that!" Old Jack called out to her, but she ignored him. He'd probably say something senseless again, like that the slime would numb her or something, as if that was even possible.

She placed her entire hand against the tentacle. A tingling feeling eloped herself on her palm, slowly spreading through the rest of her hand, continuing over her arm.

Suddenly she was pulled away from the pleasant feeling and fell with her back against the wooden deck. She crawled back up again in confusion. Where did the tentacle go, and why was the horizon tilted like that.

She slapped herself in the face, transferring slime from her hand to her face unknowingly. Her cheek started to feel numb, but she didn't even notice. Her brain was occupied with a buzzing noise in her ears. She looked around, and noticed her crew running around in panic.

What was happening? Why couldn't she understand what was going on? Where did the Kraken go all of a sudden. And why was the horizon like that?

All her questions were answered once 8 tentacles started coming up over the sides of the ship, crushing the wood effortlessly, and swiftly grabbing any men running past at the wrong moment.

The Kraken was attacking.

Dolce could do nothing but stare, half of her body was numb now. Around her members of her crew were grabbed and mercilessly dragged to the depths of the ocean to meet their deaths there.

Old Jack started shaking her back and forth, trying to make her snap out of it. "Dolce! Dolce get out of it!" He glazy eyes met his panicked ones.

"Dolce we have to get out of here!" He yelled at her. She just smiled. "A true captain never abandonees her ship. You of all people should know that Jack." Jack let go of her an backed off. Even if she was Dolce, Dolce would never sacrifice her life for her ship. She loved the ship, yes, but she could just steal another one, and she could always find new treasure maps, and new treasure, after all, that was what she lived for.

What had been in that slime that had made her like this? This was something also Dolce was asking herself. Something in her knew that she had to run, but somehow she didn't want to, wasn't able to.

The Kraken had captivated her, and she wanted to know more. She wanted to feel more. The Krakens body felt so soft, and she found herself wondering how one of the suction cups would feel. She found herself wondering how it would feel to be held by one of its tentacles.

She found herself wondering how it was to be eaten by the Kraken.

In just minutes the entire ship had been cleared from men. Only Dolce was left. One of the tentacles approached her slowly, touching her face with the point. Dolce closed her eyes, a numb feeling spread itself from out the place she was touched.

Slowly the tentacle curled itself around her, its suctions cups felt strange, but not unpleasant. They left big red suction marks and made her feel numb all over.

When she opened her eyes again she was hanging in the air, far above her ship which was now being crushed by the other 7 tentacles. Completely destroyed and devoured.

She didn't know why the Kraken was treating her like this. Had it noticed her feelings? Or was it just saving best for last? Was it going to let her live, or drag her body down to the depths of the oceans to save her for a later time?

Once her ship was completely gone, she found her answer. And also her senses.

The Kraken came above the water surface, looking straight at her for a moment. Then it spread out it's tentacles all over the water, and opened it's beak. That was the moment when Dolce snapped out of it. She was just seconds away from being completely devoured. Just seconds away from being erased from the earths surface.

She had become a shack for the Kraken, and would soon be bitten in half and lying in its stomach between the rest of her crew and parts of her beloved ship. And god knows what else was in there.

She woke up, completely snapped out of it, and realized what was happening. She didn't want this, she didn't give a damn about her ship, or her crew, all she wanted was to live. But now it was too late. Something had numbed her from realizing this, and now it was too late.

She started to struggle, hoping the Kraken would let her go and she'd fall into the sea next to the Kraken, and maybe, just maybe she's be fast enough to swim away.

But she already knew it wouldn't work, she already knew it was too late, and nothing could save her from this horrifying death. Maybe this was to pay for all of her sins, maybe this was happening because she had killed so many people, stole from so many poor, cared about so few of her crew.

Maybe this was for the best.

The Kraken suddenly let her go. With wide eyes she stared at the big open beak, coming closer and closer.

Then everything was black. And nothing hurt except from her head. Slowly she came to her senses. She heard noises outside, voices, male voices. They were singing. They were happily singing, songs about women and rum.

Dolce opened her eye. She was in a familiar place, her own room, on her own ship, on the floor, next to her own bed. She jumped up. Had it all been a dream?

Then she remembered what old Jack had said. "…and is able to withstand the possible nightmares it will bring…" So… this had been the nightmare?

She sighed in relief and sat down on her bed. Just a stupid nightmare, nothing else. Then she jumped up again, laughing out loud. "Now I will get life's greatest treasure!"

She ripped off the pyjamas and threw them on the floor. "I don't need this ugly thing anymore!" She was sweating all over, and on her stomach was a big red circle, as if someone had given her a huge hickey.

For a moment she stared at the red mark, turning completely pale. Had it really been just a dream? She quickly shook the thought off and threw on her regular clothes.

She barged out to the deck and called out for old Jack. But he never appeared, he had made his escape, and she would never see him again. Then she realized he had once again made up a story, and she would never get life's biggest treasure. All she got from wearing the pyjamas had been a horrifying nightmare.

A nightmare so real it felt like it had actually happened. A nightmare she would not forget for the rest of her life.

She pointed at one of the crew members. "You!" He stared at her in fright. Was she going to make him walk the plank?

"Throw this back into the sea, I never want to see it again." She threw him the now shredded pyjamas and he quickly did as he was told.

Dolce was still bathing in cold sweat, even the pleasant sea breeze couldn't calm her nerves. She stomped to the front of the ship and started her maniac laugh again. In a few seconds the entire crew was laughing along with her, not knowing why their captain was in such a good mood.

But they would never know that Dolce was feeling insecure, afraid. They couldn't know, what would they think of a captain who felt afraid of something such as a dream.

The EZI Pyjamas slowly drifted away from Pirate Ship Dolce. Leaving the pirates and their misplace laughter, and ready for a new adventure. Even though they had been shredded, they were still one piece, still full of power, and still hoping to find another victim.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Lol pretty long for my doing. So, how did you like it? Reminded of some kind of movie? I hope not, and if you are now, I hope it didn't really resemble it too much.

There will be a next chapter, but it probably won't be that long, and I expect it to be the last. After that I will start with a new EZI item. The one which got the most votes at my poll.


End file.
